Blood Lust
by Gibberish Bubbles
Summary: The Vampony kingdom has fallen, leaving the ponies at peace once again. Applejack, the local Hunter, still has one last job left though. Once the king and queen are gone, she still needs to hunt down the heir to avoid the empire from rising again! Will the princess ever be found, or will she remain hidden in plain sight in the crowds of the residents of Ponyville?
1. Where is She?

_The Vampony Empire has fallen. The king and queen have been killed, and the heir to the throne gone with them. Vampony hunters have defeated the blood-sucking creatures of of the night, turning them into a thing of legend and myth. The Empire reigned for so long, causing ponies of the day to live in fear and never leave their homes at night. But when three young friends from Ponyville; a Unicorn, a Pegasus, and an Earth Pony come across a small filly one fateful night, they know a certain decision will turn their lives upside down. _

**Disclaimer- I do not own My Little Pony! But, any OC's in this story are in a way, mine. Thank you!**

**Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**

Hooves pounded against the wet earth below, rain drenching anything and everything in the Everfree Forest. Hoof prints were left behind the dashing mare, her breath coming out in heavy pants. Lightning cracked over head. Red eyes scanned the scene in front of her, but it soon past her and was left behind her as she ran. Every tree, bush, and branch was a blur to the running vampony. The only source of light came from her cream colored horn, which illuminated everything within a five foot radius. Her milky coat was drenched in rain water and blood.

Her wing and legs ached, her left wing was broken and tucked painfully against her side. That crossed out the option of trying to fly away. Her messy braided mane whipped beside her, the dark blue hue mixing in the darkness and making it hard to see. Her tail would have fanned out behind her as well had it not been for the pony tail holding it near the end.

How long had she been running?

How far behind was her pursuer?

Scarlet Fangs skidded to a halt, hearing the crumbling sound. Several small stones fell down the cliff and into the foggy abyss in front of her. She turned and looked around, finding no where else to run. Hearing the sound of hoof steps come closer, Scarlet held herself proudly. Even if in the face of death, she was still a queen! Her eyes flashed and sharp fangs were bared at the oncoming threat.

Soon, a rain soaked vampony hunter stood before her. The mare's breathing was a bit heavy from the chase. Beside her was a brown and white border collie. The dog barked and growled, narrowing her eyes.

"You really thought you could get away from me, sugar cube?" a sickeningly sweet country voice asked, green eyes, staring into red ones.

Raising her hat, Applejack pushed her wet mane out of her face. "I have to admit, you did put up a good chase there," she said, looking at Winona. "Though I reckon getting you on hooves is better than you flying away." The earth pony had a triumphant look in her eyes as Scarlet's eyes glanced at her injured wing. "Good job Winona, good girl." AJ praised her dog.

"Your dumb animal has caused me nothing but trouble." the vampony spoke, a regal air about her. Applejack glared.

"Well, my _dumb animal_ tracked you down so I could get rid of you. We already killed the king, so it's just you and the heir." she said, looking the queen over and eyeing the bag on her back. "Why don't you hand the little filly over? I don't enjoy killing the young ones, but being a Hunter has its ups and downs." the orange mare sighed.

"And just what will you do after my daughter and I are gone? What will you do then, Applejack?" Scarlet Fang spat, a soft hiss in her voice. Not wanting to stall any longer, the Hunter sent Winona after the bat pony.

The collie snarled and jumped at Scarlet, who in turn shielded herself with her good wing. Winona grabbed a hold of the bat appendage with her teeth and claws and held on. A hiss sounded from under the wing as blood dripped from the fresh wounds. The added pain made Scarlet dizzy, but she wouldn't let Applejack and her dog win. Raising her head with a cry, she made a move to bite the dog. The canine jumped out of the way just in time, a few hairs only being lost in the attack. Just as she turned, the bat pony lashed out at her with her hind hooves and kicked the dog. A howl left the animal's throat as she fell against the base of a tree.

Blood that left the fresh injuries of Winona stained the grass. Several gashes were stripped into the dog's skin like claw marks. The coppery scent rose into the air and flowed into the vampony's nose, making her lick her lips.

"You mangy bat!" Applejack let out a muffled cry, charging Scarlet. Her black cloak flowed behind her and she held a wooden stake in her mouth. Scarlet wasn't so great in timing though, as the sharpened piece of wood scratched her right across her right flank. Crimson liquid dripped down her cutie mark; a drop of blood with a fang going across it. She hissed and lunged at the Hunter, attempting to bite her. Aiming for her neck, she smirked.

Turning her would be too light a punishment. No, she deserved to have her blood drained slowly. She would watch it happen, watch as she bled to death in front of the one she was supposed to kill.

Suddenly, pain bloomed like a flower in Scarlet's chest. Her red eyes widened and she gasped, her fangs a few mere inches from the earth pony's throat. Applejack smirked. "Got ya." she said in a hushed tone, shoving the queen off her. Scarlet Fang fell to the damp ground as light was cast across the grass. The moon shone over head, illuminating the last few falling drops of rain. Several shuddering pants left the bat pony's throat as the mare stood before her. "Now, for the filly." she nudged the pack open. A low, weak chuckle left the throat of the dying queen.

"Y-you think I'd let you get my daughter so easily?" Scarlet breathed out. "You fool. You stupid hunter." she smirked weakly as a small filly's toy fell out of the orange mare's teeth. Green eyes glared as the queen of the bat ponies turned to dust and blew away in the breeze. With the king and queen gone, there was only one more job for the Hunter to complete. Grabbing her hat and setting the barely breathing Winona on her back, Applejack started back for Sweet Apple Acres.

A soft filly's cry was heard in a cave a good distance away. Red eyes looked around sleepily and she yawned. The princess awaited her mother's return patiently, unaware that the queen would never return to her beloved daughter. Curling up on the stone floor and tucking her tiny bat wings against herself, the purple filly slowly fell asleep, her black mane falling over her eyes.

Applejack's last job would begin soon.

Find the last vampony.

And kill it.

**Well, now that that is complete X . X Random inspiration at 10:00 pm really tires you out. I will post the second chapter when I get around to typing it, don't worry!**

**Review and follow please~ ^ ^ **


	2. Could You Tell Us Your Name?

_The Vampony Empire has fallen. The king and queen have been killed, and the heir to the throne gone with them. Vampony hunters have defeated the blood-sucking creatures of of the night, turning them into a thing of legend and myth. The Empire reigned for so long, causing ponies of the day to live in fear and never leave their homes at night. But when three young friends from Ponyville; a Unicorn, a Pegasus, and an Earth Pony come across a small filly one fateful night, they know a certain decision will turn their lives upside down. _

**Disclaimer- I do not own My Little Pony! But, any OC's in this story are in a way, mine. Thank you!**

"Come on!" a filly's voice spoke up, the young mare pawing at the dirt path with her hoof impatiently. Dashing Stride watched as her two friends, Zig Zag and Lightning Strike, packed their bags with their books. Blowing the strand of pink and purple mane from her face, the young pink mare trotted over to Lightning, who was having trouble with his things. The yellow colt smiled sheepishly at Dashing as she helped him put his books into his bag.

"Thanks," the unicorn said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his muzzle. Lightning Strike was tall for a colt, and a bit on the skinny side too. Using his magic to put his bag upon his back, he looked at Zig Zag. "ready to go?" he asked him.

"Yep." the green colt nodded with a smile. He blew a bit of neon blue and lime green mane from his his eyes.

"Good! Let's go!" Dashing started at a run down the dirt path. Strike and Zag rolled their eyes playfully before going after her. "Keep up slow ponies!" she giggled.

"Well then don't run so fast Dash!" the pegasus called after her, flying beside his unicorn friend.

After a good amount of running and flying, the three friends were almost home. They stood at the entrance of the Everfree Forest. The sun was setting and the trees were casting a shadow on the grass before them. "Why do the other ponies always say to never go in here?" Zig asked, cocking his head. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with it." he said as he started walking into the sea of trees.

"Because every other pony doesn't understand anything that's in here." Lightning replied, his short yellow and orange mane bouncing with every step.

"And they don't take the time to even try." Dashing said, her voice raising a bit as if the other ponies' acts was an insult. Zig Zag had a slightly worried expression at her tone but dismissed it. Stride walked at a trot, her short mane staying out of her face. The filly's blue eyes watched her surroundings.

Dashing Stride was a bit odd for an earth pony filly. Her mane and tail were so short, she was always mistaken for a scrawny pink colt. The longest strands of mane she had was a bit that always hung over her left eye. Though what she didn't have in length of her mane and tail, she made up for in speed. The filly was always challenging others to races, and she always won. Dash was the fastest pony in her class. It was interesting, seeing as how pegasi are normally faster than earth ponies due to their ability of flight.

Lightning Strike was another oddity. The tall, skinny unicorn colt was always buried in his books. Though they weren't about magic like every other unicorn would read to study and practice the art. Strike's books were always about the weather. It was strange to see a unicorn learning about a pegasus' job of cloud clearing, or where and when the rain should fall over certain parts of Equestria. Whenever he had the chance (mostly at night), he would secretly use his magic to bring a cloud down to study it. His two friends had seen him while he was at his investigation, though they never mentioned it in fear he would be upset or embarrassed.

And that left Zig Zag. The pegasus was normal, to say the least. He was shy at times, and quiet for the most part. Though when he talked, he acted like he didn't know the meaning of shyness. Despite his timid appearance, Zig was far from it. In times of need, he was actually very brave and stood up for his friends or anyone close to him. His orange eyes shined and his electric blue and yellow mane was spiky, always ruffled from flying. His favorite thing to do was flying in odd patterns; loops, dives, and zig-zag patterns. It was this odd technique that made him a special flyer.

The trees got thicker the deeper into the woods they went. What little sunshine that peeked through the foliage was gone now, and Lightning had cast a lighting charm over the trio so they could see where they were going.

"Are we almost there?" Zig spoke up, keeping close to the other two so he could see.

"Yeah, look! Over there!" Dashing Stride broke out in a run, soon disappearing from the light source and out of sight.

"Wait up Dashing!" Lightning made sure the pegasus was close by before running after the earth pony with him. After a few minutes, the two had caught up with their friend.

Before them was a large castle, most of it destroyed. The columns had crumbled, walls were covered in scorch marks, and any tapestries seen from the outside were mere rags. Above what remained of the archway door was some sort of symbol; an alicorn's head with two wings outstretched. The wings were more bat-like than pegasus though. The head was a dark grey, and the wing skin was black. Red gems sat chipped and dusted as the emblem pony's eyes.

It was the emblem of the Vampony Empire that had fallen several years ago. The castle had been destroyed by a fire hunters had started after the Empire's rulers had fallen. Dashing was the first to trot up the steps and into the crumbling remains.

"Ah," she sighed happily with a smile. "Home sweet home."

The three fillies had taken residence into the castle every since they discovered it about a year ago. When they found it the ruins were in the same condition, if not worse. All three fillies never knew their parents; they were all orphans. This never stopped them from their adventures or fun they loved to have. Despite the pains of the pasts, they always looked forward to the bright future with heads held high and eyes bright with optimism.

"Lightning?" came Zig Zag's questioning tone. Dashing looked back at him, only to find Lighting Strike was missing. She tilted her head curiously.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Zig shrugged. "I don't know," the green pegasus replied. "I thought he came in with us."

"Weird," Dash spoke softly. "I'll go check outside. Maybe he tripped or something." the earth pony walked out of the castle ruins and out into the trees. Zig, who stood there nervously, was shifting his weight from one hoof to the other.

"W-Wait for me!" he called out and flew after his friend. Zig caught up with Dashing after a moment and trotted beside her. "Where do you think he is?"

"I'm not sure, he couldn't have gone too far." the pink filly replied. And she was right; it wasn't long before they saw the light of Lightning's horn casting a light in a nearby cave. They sped up their pace and walked inside. "Lightning! There you are, you had us worried!" Dashing scolded with a frown on her features.

"Shush!" the yellow colt snapped back, his voice hushed. Dashing's ears drew back and she cocked her head.

"What is it?" she asked. Instead of a vocal reply, Strike nodded towards something in front of them. A pair of bright red eyes was staring directly at the three ponies from the darkness Lightning's spell couldn't reach. Zig squeaked and hid behind Dashing, while said pink foal watched curiously. "Lightning, what is it?" she asked again.

"I don't know. My first guess was a pony, but..." he looked at those eyes peering through the darkness at them. They weren't like normal pony eyes. The pupils were sharp and narrow, like a cat or dragon's. Making the spell stronger, Strike cast more light into the cave, revealing the owner of the blood red eyes.

It was a small filly, just slightly younger than Dashing, Lightning, and Zig. The young mare had a purple coat and blue hooves, along with a black tail. Her ears, which had small little tufts of fur on the top, were drawn back and her wings were tucked tightly against her skinny frame. Her wings were a bit strange looking, but Lightning couldn't make them out completely. Two small fangs were poking out of her mouth, but where soon exposed as she hissed when Lightning took a step forward. "Easy..." he spoke gently, not moving at the defensive action. "Could you tell us your name?"

The filly's eyes were trained on the three. She watched them as she spoke with a raspy voice, like it hadn't been used in a while. "I-I don't know." she whispered. Her expression seemed to sadden a bit. "Who are you three?"

Lightning spoke for the group. "I'm Lightning Strike. These are my friends, Dashing Stride and Zig Zag. What are you doing in this cave, it's dangerous out here at night."

"This cave is my home. I live in here." her voice cracked. Lightning frowned in concern as the filly's eyelids lowered a bit.

"Are you alright?" the colt asked. It took a moment for her to answer.

"S-So...hungry..." the pony collapsed, passing out.

**There we go, the second chapter! The little mare's name will be revealed next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**A brief appearance description of the fillies.**

**Dashing Stride- Derpy style mane and hair, purple with pink on the inside and blue eyes.**

**Zig Zag- Time Turner\ Doctor Whooves style mane with a bit of a lightning bolt styled tip at the front, and his tail is like a 'z'. Blue on top, yellow on bottom.**

**Lightning Stirke- Sort of Button Mash style mane and tail. Light orange on the outside, yellow on the inside.**

**?- Rainbow Dash styled hair on top, Fluttershy styled mane on the side against her neck. And for her tail, it looks like Twilight Sparkle's.**

**Thanks for taking time to read!**

**Untill next time!**

**~GB**


	3. How About Silver Wings?

It was a while before the filly the trio had found woke up.

Opening her eyes groggily with her stomach growling, the young pony let out a soft whine. She looked around tiredly and noticed she was in what looked like a young filly's room. Her body was resting comfortably on a feathery pillow and a blanket was draped over her frame. Hearing the younger awake, Dashing called to her friends to alert them of the mysterious pony's revival.

"W-Where am I?" the purple pony asked in a slightly panicked tone as Lightning and Zig walked into the room. The two colts sat beside their mare friend.

"You're in our home," Zig answered, trying to sound calming. "You passed out so we brought you here. And you did say you were hungry, so we got some food for you." he gestured to the bowl of fruits and berries before her. She shook her head.

"I can't eat that. . ." came the soft whisper.

Dashing cocked her head in wonder. "Are you allergic?" she asked. A shrug.

"Sort of. . ."

"I told you she couldn't eat normal pony food." Lighting piped up. Dashing frowned.

"Then tell us why, 'cause you wouldn't tell us earlier." Dashing huffed impatiently. Strike nodded and looked at their guest. Walking over slowly so he wouldn't scare her, he knelt beside her.

"Could you open your mouth please?" the colt asked sweetly. Quickly shaking her head, the mare refused. "Why not?" he asked. Lowering her head, the mare looked at her blue hooves and drew her ears back.

"It's because you're different, isn't it? You think somepony is going to hurt you?" Zig spoke, startling the purple pony. She forgot he was there, he was so quiet. . . "No pony is going to hurt you, you're safe here with us, we promise." he smiled softly at her. Dashing looked confused. Seeing her look, Zig said, "She's a Vampony."

Her look was one of shock. "B-But I thought they went extinct several years ago. . ." she said in a hushed tone. Lighting shook his head.

"Actually, there are rumors that there are some hidden here an there that ran when their empire fell. Our friend here must be one of them." he said, gently petting the mare's mane. A hiss sounded and Lightning Strike gasped, followed by a cry of pain from his throat. Dashing Stride and Zig Zag squealed and ducked as a flash of purple jumped over them and tucked itself in the corner of the room, red eyes set in a glare. The yellow colt wiped a bit of crimson liquid from his cheek where the Vampony's wing had cut him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he apologized. There was another hiss, but it faded as the coppery scent wafted into the nose of the bat pony. Her expression softened and her eyelids lowered a bit. Stomach growling once more, she whimpered lightly in longing.

"Wait, you mean she drinks blood?!" Dashing exclaimed, eyes wide with fear. "Can't that turn you into a Vampony too?" she asked. Lightning shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that's only if a Vampony drinks all your blood. They need to feed on the liquid because they don't have any of their own." he explained. "It's okay, come here." Lightning stepped closer to the red eyed pony. She moved slowly towards the colt and looked up at him once, almost as if asking permission. Lighting nodded and she bit down onto the skin of his neck, making the green eyed pony flinch a bit. The feeling hurt a bit, feeling her fangs sink into his flesh, but once he got used to it, it wasn't all that bad. The only thing that was bad in a way was the woozy feeling he had once the pony finished her meal. He felt a little dizzy, but he shook his head to clear it.

Her stomach finally full in a long time, she sighed happily. "Thank you." she smiled slightly and Lighting smiled back.

"It's no problem. Now, do you think you could tell us a little bit about yourself?" Strike asked, using his magic to lay the blanket over her.

"Oh, um. . ." she looked a bit thoughtful for a moment. "There isn't really much to tell. . ." she said softly. "I don't even really know much about myself. I don't know my name, and I don't know my parents or have any friends." she admitted a bit sadly. "The only thing that seems special about me is this." she lifted her wing, revealing not purple wing skin, but a sparkling grey colour.

"It's very pretty," Zig smiled at her, watching as the filly tucked her bat-like appendage. She blushed under her coat. "were you born with your wings like that?"

"T-Thank you," the filly said shyly, smiling. "and I think so."

"You need a name." Dashing spoke.

"Huh?" she looked at the pink mare.

"A name. You need one, don't you?" Dash smiled. "That way we know what to call you." she explained.

"Oh, um, right." she replied, nodding.

"Is there anything you have in mind?" Lighting asked, tilting his head slightly. A shrug was the reply he got, and his face gained a thoughtful look. "Alright, let's see..."

"How about Silver Wings?" Zig Zag asked, smiling a bit. Dashing looked unimpressed.

"_Silver Wings_?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's such a-"

"I like it," said the filly, smiling. "I think it suits me." Silver Wings nodded in agreement at the name, her red eyes sparkling. "Thank you." she added.

"You're welcome Silver." Zig replied, returning the smile. "By the way. . . do you have anywhere to live?" the green colt questioned, his head tilted in curiosity. He saw Silver's eyes sadden and he frowned slightly. "I guess not..." he said when his new friend didn't reply. "You know, you're welcome to stay with us." he offered, watching the mare brighten up a bit.

"Really?" she asked, her ears perking. Her sad expression turned from sad back to happy at the offer. "I-If that's okay, I mean, I don't want to be a bother..." she said a bit shyly.

"You won't be a bother at all!" Dashing chirped, grinning. "We'd love to have you stay with us!" her blue eyes twinkled and her smile broke into a grin.

"Thank you so much everypony. . ." she sighed in joy. It wasn't long before her new friends were looking tired and yawning.

"I think it's time for bed..." Lightning Strike stretched, and his two filly friends nodded in agreement. Silver watched them, still looking wide awake. "Silver, we're heading to bed. Care to join us?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I'll come to bed in a bit though." Silver replied.

"Alright. Our room is down the hall, just come in when you're ready." Lightning smiled and left the room with Zig Zag and Dashing Stride. The Vampony watched them leave before trotting out of the room to explore. The castle was large, and very confusing to the young mare. Her blue hooves tapped against the stone floor as she walked, her head turning this way and that as she looked around. There were charred tapestries, rusted armor suits, and ruined paintings lining the walls and hallways.

One room in particular caught the filly's attention; a large bedroom. Silver walked inside, her red eyes scanning the room. There was a king side bed against the middle of the farthest wall, with a large painting above it. Walking closer, she saw it was a painting of two Alicorn Vamponies. One of them, the female, had a cream coloured coat, a blue mane that was braided, and piercing red eyes. There was some sort of marking on her flank, Silver noticed. It was a drop of blood with a fang across it. She held a very regal appearance, and so did the other.

The stallion standing beside the mare had a deep, night sky coloured coat and a dark grey mane that was bordering on an inky black. His eyes were the same blood red as the mares, and his hooves were a dark blue hue. While the female's horn was straight, his had a slight curve to it. His mane was short, and his tail was the same way. The stallion also had some sort of marking on his flank as well; a side view of a black bat flying across a crescent moon and cloud. Silver tilted her head and looked at her own flank, seeing nothing but her purple coat.

Shrugging off her curiosity, she left the room. Walking into her friend's bedroom, she found they were all asleep when she returned. A small smile came across her face, and she laid down in between Zig Zag and Dashing Stride. Resting her head on her front legs, she waited for her new companions to awaken.


End file.
